It's feel like heaven but I know is hell
by PerfectBlackbird
Summary: If you have told 16 year old Kurt that he would have a Fuckbuddie and then it would be no other then Sebastian he would have laugh in your face but thats exactly what happen and the problem was he kind of had feeling for that other teen, but that might change when Blaine Anderson transfer to Dalton.
1. Prologue

This is story is a fill for this post . ?thread=65127452#t65127452 and as you already know i don´t own Glee or that Characters i don´t even own the plot so...

 **PROLOGUE**

He doesn't even know how he end up here in that tiny bed of his dorm room, whit noting but his underwear and Bas on top of him kissing his neck, one hand in his thigh and that other rubbing his crotch is such way that Kurt is trying really hard not to moan while his bastard of a friend have this annoying smirk like his is enjoying Kurt suffer, he probably is, that asshole.

And ok maybe that his is enjoying in too but can you blame him, Sebastian is kissing any surface of skin he can get, and god! Bas just grab him under his boxer and it can not be coppered to anything he ever feel before. K _eep going please, don't stop!_ that sound of his own voice feel strange because he didn't mean to say it but judging by Bas face it was that ride think to say, the lust in his eyes is evident even to Kurt´s baby penguin self _why are you going down. Don´t worry babe you are gonna love it._ Sebastian say as he take Kurt´s boxer off and he was so right, his tongue was driving him crazy.

Actually he does know how he end up in this position and he blames his big mouth for it, because did he really need to tell Sebastian he was tired of being a virgin? probably not but he had already done it and he need to deal with that consequence, those consequence being him about to lose his virginity with his roommate and probably one of his best friends. Kurt knew things were gonna get complicated because even if he felt closer to heaven, he was sure he was entering hell.

 **Autores Note:**

Hey so im looking for a beta, and i really, really need one because english is not my native language and that fact make writing this story even more complicate, so please help me. :D


	2. So they are friends with benefits

**Author´s note: Hello guys, i wanted to say thank you so much, to those who are followingthis story, im so happy to know that someone is reading and liking this story. By that way im still looking for a beta so if someone want to or know someone who might please send me a messaging :) Please!**

So they are friends with benefits which mean that they just have sex, not dates or anniversaries, not even kissing in public because Sebastian says it would lower there opportunities with others. And is not that Kurt like this type of relationship. He just know is the only one he can get because Sebastian Symthe is not boyfriend material, dam he is barely friend material so is easier this way.

That doesn't mean that the he is happy when Sebastian tells him is going to scandals or when he cames late at night with that satisfaction smile and say stuff like. Y _ou have no idea Kurt he was so good with his mouth_ or _you should come. I´m sure there is a lot of guys with a lolita kink_. Like Kurt need another gay prever in his life, Sebastian is more then enough that thing is maybe kurt wasn't a least not for Sebastian so there he is pretending that everything is ok and smiling at the preppy boy…

 _Are you telling me i should get a sugar daddy_? says Kurt faking amusment

 _Why not? your actual daddy would be happy that another man pay for your ridiculous expensive clothes._

 _A) My dad would certainly not be happy. Had you met Burt Hummel? he will shot you for less that what we had done and B) I had standards unlike some people._

 _Oh so you got standards._ Says the taller man while he slowly get closer to Kurt _._

The pale boy stepped back but the room was too small so he tripped with his bed the distraction make it easier for Sebastian to grab him by the waist. _Then why you keep doing this_ he says as he bite the shorters boy ear. _Tell me darling If you had oh so high standards why are you letting me lick you?_

Kurt started to give in because well a hot boy was kissing him but then he sense it. The smell of cologne a cologne that was for sure not Sebastian's, and he realize if he keep doing this he is gonna felt completely for that other boy. _Get off me!_ Kurt say as he shove Sebastian by the chest. _What the hell princess? am I too much of a men for you? or are you just back to being a flighty little virgin again?_ Kurt didn´t felt that tears going in down, it was like his body was acting on his own. Y _ou are such an ass! I don´t want to be near you when you had been with another man is make me felt fucking cheap._

Sebastian only smiled like it was actually funny, it made Kurt want to punched him in the face. _Aww sweetheart you are confusing things in that little head of yours, just because we fuck dosen't mean i'm your boyfriend, so stop we that jealous act._

Kurt did his best not to cry more, because he was aware that Sebastian didn't had feelings for him or ever will but hearing him saying so hurt more than he ever imagined. _Don´t worry Seb, I´m not stupid enough to fall for slut, I just don´t want to catch whatever is you are infective with._

Sebastian face felt, for a tiny moment hurt show in it, but he quickly recover. _Well princess smart people use protection. I know you are kind of ignorant in this area but I thought you knew at least that._

 _This conversation was way too much for Kurt,he just wanted to end it. You can never be too safe with this things, anyway I´m gonna go shower I think I smell like bar just for being this close to you._ Kurt opened the door with shaking hands and went to the community showers when he arrived he took his clothes off as quickly as he could then enter one of that showes. And if he cry in there well nobody has to know.

 **Author´s note: I know Sebastian is beeing a dick, but i promise i have a reason for it.**


	3. So there is competition

A/N: Still looking for a Beta :)

That other teen was barely out of that room when Sebastian push the wall in front of him, causing his hand began to blend however he didn't felt the pain he was too mad to even notice it. he was angry at Kurt for reject him, angry at Jeff and Nick for suggesting going out, angry at the idiot who ruber against him in Scandals, but he was the most angry at himself.

Why couldn't he keep his mouth shut. God what if Kurt stop this arrangement they have? he wouldn't! Right? Of course not Sebastian just need to kiss him and everything gonna be even though he was being a bitchKurt likes what they do too much, he melts in Sebastian arms and he is gonna continue to do so because no matter what. Kurt was his, he was Sebastian Angel.

Sure he could go to Scandals and pick up any guy but none of them had the marvelous porcelain skin, none of them wrap their legs around his waist while he fuck them against a wall the way Kurt does, none of their lips taste like coffee and mint or have eyes that looks like they have the universe in them, but more important none of them makes Sebastian heart bit as fast as Kurt does, because Sebastian doesn't love any of them.

That's why he laugh when he thought Kurt was Jealous, and why it hurt so bad when Kurt said he wouldn't fall for him.

The problem was, he was scared of his own feelings. How he was gona love someone? He was not capable of it, Kurt was right he was a slut, maybe he should let his angel go.

He was so consumed by his thoughts that didn't hear Kurt enter the room.

You idiot! What did you to your hand? Says Kurt worry impinge in his face.

I did nothing princess it was an accident. Sebastian try to lie but i didn't sound convincing at all. And how exactly you accidentally hurt your hand so badly? And of course the other boy didn't had an answer for that, so he just get up off his bed and walk to the door.

Where do you think you are going? Well as i have an injury I am going to that school nurse, that it's typical what you do. Yeah when you don't have alcoholic breath, god merkat is like you want to get kick out, wait here there is an first aid kid in the common room i would bring it and help you we that.

Sebastian knew he didn't deserve someone like Kurt kind, intelligent and georges but he was selfish and he wasn't letting him go. So he let the boy heal his hand.

The next morning Sebastian wake up in the dorm room alone. A pill and a glass of water resting in his nightstand, there wasn't any note but he knew Kurt put them there, he swallow the pill and take a sip of water hoping it take the pain of his hand away, he was kind of hangover so maybe it will help with that as well.

Sebastian was about to take his clothes off when Jeff enter the room. _Hey sebby, how was sex with Kurt you were so eager yesterday to return to and I quote "mark him everywhere so that world know he is take it"_

Sebastian grab his head, his friends was making his headache worse. _How many times had I told you to stop brag in in my room? and lower your voice someone might hear you._ He hiss.

 _Sebby please stop your "this had to be a secret "thing. The blond say in a mocking tone. Everybody knows!._

 _No they don't._ Argue the tallest teen.

 _Yes they do!, even if you didn't glare at everyone who dares to look at him or threaten those who want to ask him out, they would know by the heart eyes you made at him every time you think he isn't looking, is being this that way even before you started hooking up._

 _They are lust stares._ Says the brunet trying to save his player pride.

 _Sure Sebby, and when you look away blushing every time he catches you, is because you don't want to scared him with your kinki thoughts._

 _An least I'm getting some, when was the last time Nick blow you._ Sebastian knew they weren't having sex since Nick went to Catholic retreat a week ago and was convince that they should try a second virginity whatever the hell that was.

 _Agh! don't remain me i'm going crazy here, we are gay . How does he think listen to catholics is a good idea and he is a fucking atheist._

Sebastian laugh he has sure Nick would retract in least that a moth but it was fun to see them suffer for now. Well blondy you would have to be back to the basic and by basic I mean your hand and some lotion.

 _Not funny, if i keep going like this i would loss my heritage to Nivea. Oh Seb I forget to tell you there is fresh blood at Dalton and he would be in our class what to check him out?_ Jeff was extremely enthusiastic for it to be just about a new kid.

 _What's up with you over excited teenage girl actitud?_

 _Well they say is sex on a stick and sings like a dream so the warblers could really use him, maybe we have a new soloist, also i might hit on him so Nick get jealous and tap this. He say it as he touch his body while shaking it._

 _aaand there is the true, well if you would leave me alone for 5 minutes i might be able to get ready and help you find the new guy, although is saturday at 9am why are we even awake?_

 _Because we have a improvise "start of the summer" show to do._

 _Is not really improvise if we practice all month for it. And start of the summer really, are we coping High School Musical now?_

 _Yeah, yeah just get ready and take a shower you stink_.

Sebastian was ready to go after 20 minutes, him and Jeff were walking to the cafeteria so they can grab breakfast before the show.

 _Oh shit!_ Jeff say with actual worry in his voice

 _What?_ ask the brunete before looking in the direction his friend was and the scene he found made his blood boil, there he was HIS angel talking and obviously flirting with a gnomo, Sebastian is gonna kill someone or rather some mythical creature. He would not get in jell for that right?


	4. So Sebastian is worry

Kurt wake up early there for when he arrived to the cafeteria he was the only one in there, he order a simply black coffee which he didn't even like but today he need an excuse to get of his room. He simply didn't want to face his roommate or fuck buddy or whatever the hell they were, the pale boy only wanted to finish his perform with the warblers and then run as fast as he could to Lima. But fate had different plan, a plan with honey eyes and beautiful voice.

Maybe i should end this wear thing with Bas, is not like i would break his heart, he might be happy about it one less neddy boy to worry about. _Ouh!_ Kurt dropped the coffee in his hand, making a mess in the floor but luckily his uniform was stain free. I'm _so sorry i was looking at my map and didn't see you, are you ok?_ Oh damn who is this gorgeous little guy? _Don't worry this coffee tasted awful you did me a favor really._ I think i'm flirting. _I should pay you anyway, there's this coffee shop I know, not so far away from here we could go. Oh my god I don't mean it like a date I verily know you. Shh stop you are_ rambling , i would love to grab coffee with you but first we should _introduce or self, I'm Kurt Hummel and you?_ I'm definitely flirting _I'm not, I'm…_ and it might be working

Blaine Anderson was nervous and no because he was there to know the school he was attending next semester or because he wanted to audition for the warblers, he was nervous because his was seeing the most beautiful man he had ever seen and say man was smiling at him, Blaine should probably say something, maybe smart and funny or something suave

 _Ammn Your face is pretty!_ Smut Anderson he must think you are a creepy stalker, oh! he is blushing maybe is not that but. T _hank you_ _I do spent a lot of time and effort in my skin_ say the tallest boy with a big grin in his face. I _t really shows._ and that is how Sebastian saw them with red chicks and big smiles. Jeff heard a roar and actual roar. _Don't do anything stupid if you want to be with him lest get out of here, before you lose it_. But his friend wasn't listening, he was in fact already walking. Damn it he is gonna do something stupid.

 _Kurt who is your hot friend?_ Sebastian stare at Blaine like he want to get him naked and take him right there and this attention was making Blaine very uncomfortable. _i'm Blaine. it's a pleasure to meet you. You have no idea handsome. the things i can teach you. Sebastian that's so inappropriate! Well princesses or friend here doesn't might, Not everyone is a ice queen. Sebastian was still looking at Blaine and know he was licking his bottom lip_

Kurt knew the look Sebastian had found a new prey, and for some reason this one hurt a lot more than others. You know what this time it was gonna be different this is his prey or new friend or conquest, whatever you get the picture. He is gonna fight for this because nobody push a Hummel especially not some preppy boy with a god complex.

 _As happy as i am that you finally admit i'm royalty we have plans let´s go Blaine i can tell you all about Dalton over coffee._ Yeah take that horse teeth we already had a date, well not really but you don't need to know it.

Over my dead body princess i'm not leaving you alone with Frodo. _You are going for coffee?, But we have a show to do, Remeber? Blaine you can come watch, if you are into that._ And because Sebastian likes cliches or classic as he prefers to call them, he winks and because it was a classic, it work so Blaine blush. This made Kurt furis it wasn't fair Sebastian could have any boy he wanted, why Blaine?

Jeff might be too cheerful and easily distracted but he wasn't stupid he could see how tense the situation was. So _guys why don't we go meet with the rest of the warblers? the show is probably about to start._

 _Yeah come on Blaine I show you that way._ Said Kurt as he grab Blaine's hand and walk away.

Sebastian was not happy and someone is gonna pay for it preferably the gnome.

 _Stop it!_

 _What?_

 _I know you Seb, and I know what you are doing._

 _And what is it?_

 _You are trying to get Blaine away from Kurt by making him one of your conquest. And I can already see is not gonna work this time._

 _Not everything is about Kurt_

 _With you it is, and breaking Blaine's heart or whatever you plan of do after is not the way to go if you want an actual chance with Kurt._

 _I don't have it any way, why should gay smurf have it?_

 _God you are stupid! Yes you have but first you need to droop the ass act. And then tell him how you feel._

 _My plan is much better._

 _And what is your plan?_

 _Well blondy I'm glad you ask. First I fuck the guy, then I accuse him of giving me_ _chlamydia. The way Kurt would stay away and maybe Frodo will leave the school out of shame._

 _This is the worst plan ever created._

 _I didn't have much time for detail alright? I just... don't want to loose him._ The last part was almost inaudible

Jeff sigh he was really worry about his friend if he wasn't careful he would end up with a broken heart. _I know men. Let's just go do that show we will figure something out latter._


	5. So war has just begun

**Disclaimer: I'm just playing with glee character noting is mine.**

The days are really getting longer now  
The rain is gone  
The sun is stronger now  
So cast aside your inhibitions  
And your raincoats too  
The pretty gals are lying on the sand  
They're trying their best to get their bodies tanned  
I don't know why but when it's summer all I think is you...

You know the deal, The Walbers were as draper as ever, they were singing "hot for you" from The Blades. And of course Sebastian was sending as many suggestive looks to Blaine as he could and of course Kurt got mad, like looking for ways to made Sebastian's death look like an accident mad.

 _So… come outside baby  
Now the time is right  
With your brand new shades  
And your jeans so tight_

Because. Is he for real? Does he not get enough from Scadals or... him? Did he really have the little sex appeal? No, stop it! he can't think like that, this is not about the stupid merkat,

this about him and his pocket size gentleman and their future epic love story.

 _So… come outside baby  
Now the time is right  
With your brand new shades  
And your jeans so tight_

They are gonna fall in love between coffee and duets, they are gonna kiss slow and sweet and they are gonna look at each other like they are the only one in the universe, because for them that would be true.

 _Well the sun is burning and I'm getting hot for you  
And never mind what other people say  
They're only praying for the rainy day_

 _Make up your mind to have some fun and we'll go out tonight_

Kurt is sure, if it wasn't because of Sebastian he would had fall in love with Blaine the second he saw him, and maybe he couldn't change the past but he for sure can modificate his future and he want a happy and warm one. And damn he deserve it! and his not gonna let Sebastian steal it in any way.

 _That's right  
And when we're dancing nothing can go wrong  
The DJs playing all our favourite songs  
And all my worries drift away when you hold me tight (So tight)_

And Sebastian did in fact want to steal it, but from Blaine, Kurt was his and he is gonna stay that way not matter how many hearts he need to break in the process even his own. As they say "all is fair in love and war". And this Mr I'm totally dapper is war, you're gonna regret put your little puppy eyes in my angel.

 _So, come outside baby  
the time is right  
with your brand new shades  
and your jeans so tight  
Well the sun is burning and I'm getting hot for you_

When the song was over both Sebastian and Kurt were breathing hard and it wasn't because of the dance, if look could kid no one would had survive. And then Kurt did something that shook everyone even himself, he kiss Blaine and he kiss hard and dirty like he was hungry for it. But Sebastian couldn't stand seeing so he did want he need to do, he push Blaine out of they way, took Kurt hand and drag him out of the room.

Every boy in the room was froze in place and after a few seconds of silence Wes said what the all group was thinking. _What the fuck just happened?_

War… say Jeff.

 **Autor's note: I'm still don't have a beta so I'm very sorry for any mistake and if you are sick of it please send one my way, pretty pretty please! :D**


	6. So he lost the first battle

**Disclaimer: If glee was mine, it would be the kurt show. Do your own conclusions.**

 **Autor's note: Im really sorry about that last chapter I'm not even sure what happen. By the way I would love if you said to me what you think of this story.**

* * *

 _Let me go, you brute!_

 _Yeah, not gonna happen princess._

 _What fuck is wrong with you?_

 _What's wrong? you are mine! that's what wrong._

Sebastian push Kurt into their dorm and shot the door close. The small boy was startled but he finally recover his voice.

 _Yours? since when?_

 _Since I first saw you, idiot!_

 _Ok so i'm yours and you are for who ever you want right? You are Blaine's and any fucking guy who is hot enough in Scandals!_

 _I haven't slept with anybody else since the first time I kiss you! I haven't even look at someone twice._

 _YOU ARE LYING, YOU ARE LYING, you just want me to be your booty call, because you are so selfish that you want me unhappy before losing easy sex._

 _Yeah because you are so uncomplicated! Kurt getting you in bed, is challenge every single time._

 _So that's what you like, if i made it simple you would leave._

 _No, fuck! Stop assuming stupid shit._

 _I'm stupid now, fan-fucking-tastic._

The tallest boy laugh because, this was what he loves and hate the most of Kurt, how incredible stubborn he is. If he suddenly decided the sky was green, he would say everybody else is color blind.

 _Could you hear my and stop jumping on conclusion?_

 _Fine, enlighten me!_

 _Ugh!_

 _Yeah fair point._

 _Can I show you ? Please._

Bas bit his lip and look at the floor with a nervous smile and red cheeks. Basically there were no way Kurt could have ever say no.

 _Yeah okay._

And that's two words were everything the other boy need, he take a few step forward and wrap an arm in his angel waist, and start to rub his nose in Kurt's neck kissing every peace of skin he could reach, then Sebastian bit Kurt's ear so slowly that he feel it like a whisper and then he felt his knees getting weak, why does Bas has so much power on him?

 _Because I know what you like better that anyone._

 _What?_

 _You ask it at loud. Now shh I was getting to the best part._

And like those words were magical the shorters boy moan with out shame, but who would keep quiet if someone lift you, grabing your ass while slowly licking your throat, it was the best kind of torture and then it was the worst, because Bas was manipulating him and he was and he was fully aware of it. The tears fall so fast that he couldn't had control them even if he had try.

 _Please stop…_

 _Kurt? Are you ok? Did I hurt you?_

 _Not this, well yeah this too but… mostly everything else_

 _What you mean?_

 _I want to stop all this, I want to…_

 _Be with Blaine._

 _Maybe, I just want a relationship._

This was one of the most painful thing Sebastian could hear, because yeah he knows he isn't some kind of Romeo but he could make a good boyfriend he just need a chance and his angel wasn't gonna give him one.

 _Well you can't._

 _Why the fuck not._

 _Because when I'm done with the hobby, I will had ruin every other guy for him._

 _Why would you do that? Do you really hate me that much?_

I love you! That's what Sebastian wanted to say but didn't had the balls to admit it.

 _I don't hate you, I just like that challenge._

 _Well you are gonna lose this one. I'm going to fight for him and I bet he likes me more already. He is not like that other boys, he wants romance and hold hands and all the cheesy stuff you would never do._

 _So did you and yet here we are. Do you think he is more of a prude that you? I find that imposible._

 _Is possible, I mean… Shut up._

 _So let's make it real_

 _Make what real ?_

 _The bet, you say he already likes you more. Why don't you put your money where your mouth is?_

 _Because I'm not you, this is not a game for me._

 _Which mean you are too scared to play._

 _Which mean I'm not some men whore who can't take cock 5 seconds out of his mind to think about someone else feelings_

With those words Kurt got out of the room leaving his ex lover alone. And for the first time since Sebastian was 12 and his parent tell him they were gonna get a divorce, he cried. He cried while burying his face in Kurt's pillow, wishing he would hug him and tell him that everything was gonna be okay, because in that moment only him could make Sebastian feel better.


	7. So it's a date

**AUTOR'S NOTE: I'm note sure were this story we take me, so if you had some ideas of what is gonna happen let me read them.**

 _Seb are you there?_

 _Go away Jeff!_

 _Please man, let's talk about it._

 _Yeah let's talk because that would magically make everything fine._

 _Don't be an ass, just open the door._

Sebastian sigh and get up to unlock the door. There were no use to deny Jeff he would just stay outside forever.

 _What are you here for?_

 _Oh well I was wondering if you have some sugar._

 _Really?_

 _Of course not, you asshole! I'm here to see how you are, I saw Kurt getting out and he looked like he wanted to murder someone._

 _He probably does._

 _What did you do to him?_

 _Why is has to be my fault?_

 _Because you're an idiot who never talk about his real feelings._

 _I try ok, he was just not interested_ _in them._

 _You try? Really? What did you say?_

 _I was kissing him._

 _That isn´t talking._

 _Well no but I was gonna madelovetohim._

 _What?_

 _Made love to him!_

 _And do you actually think he was gonna get it, for his point of view you were just doing what you always do, fuck him._

 _So what you suggest?_

Jeff was getting irritating, Sebastian wasn't stupid but in this kind of matter…

 _SAY WHAT YOU FEEL, say to him how much you love him._

 _I can't, if he regret me… I would… I just can´t man._

Kurt can barely believe he ever had feeling for such an ass and maybe he still does, whatever that's not the point. This ends now. And because he is obviously not going back to his room he would… Damn he has no idea where to go, he probably could sleep in the choir room so he can get his things when Sebastian is gone already. The sofas are comfy, right?

 _Kurt, Kurt!_

And blue met brown… or Kurt turn around so fast that they end up in a kiss distant, they look at each other eyes and after a long minute both of them blush and step aside.

 _Hi Blaine._

 _Hi, I was just wondering if you were ok or if you need something. I know you might be upset about the Sebastian thing and if you need to vent I want you to be aware you can do it with me, even if you don't want to tell me everything. Is can of obvious there is something between you two and well is fine._

 _Blaine shut up please for 2 reason first you are rambling and second that's very sweet of you but I don't really want to talk about the asshole anymore I'm in the process of getting over him._

 _So?_

 _So do do you wanna go get that coffee you own me?_

A huge smile appeared in the small boy. _Yeah sure._

Let's go then.

They arrived to a small coffee shop called "Warm and Cozy" it was the opposite of the Lima Been with puff and sofas instead of chairs, the walls were covered with pharses and one of them call the attention of countertenor "Love does not exist, is an invention of the night of drunkenness" Well fuck, he sure felt drunk when Sebastian Kiss him.

This place is kind of hipster I didn't expected from you.

Well Kurt I had many layers. What's your orden? I will get the drinks you can pick where to sit.

Blaine was definitely being flirty and he like it but he couldn't stop thinking about what happen with Sebastian. He had to though so he smile to the other teen.

Grande not fat mocha.

Ok I be right back.

He is perfect and we are gonna be perfect together, no matter how in love I am with the merkat.

Do you want to talk about it?

You mean the kiss.

I mean everything.

How about for now we focus on the kiss.

The tanner teen just smile.

I guess we had all the summer to talk about it.

I guess we do.


	8. So Kurt give up

**Autor's note: sorry for the wait but i'm back, by the way please let me know what you think of this chapter or the story in general, I would love to read some suggestions.**

Sebastian was worried, about to call Burt Hummel worried and that was really something because he was terrified of the man. He was gonna grab his cellphone when it ring and Kurt's picture appear, thank god or any force that is out there. Play it cool Smythe do not show him how concerned you were.

 _Hello princess to what I give the honor of your call._

 _Amm… Seb is Blaine._

 _What are you doing with Kurt's Phone? and don't call me Seb._ Sebastian did nothing to hide his anger.

 _He didn't want to call you but I thought you will be worried._

 _Why because is late and he hasn't come back to pick his stuff. I'm not his nanny he can do whatever the fuck his wants._

 _I just met you but I can't tell how much you cared for him everybody can. And if you are not worried why are you still in there you could be home by now?_

Fantastic even the hobby knows how he feels _. When is he coming?_

 _He say probably tomorrow afternoon when you aren't there. Sorry but I had to go he is coming out of the bathroom._

 _I'm gonna fight for him._

 _I hope so, I would hate to have him just because you were to much of a coward._

After that Blaine hang up and Sebastian was a little impress even if he would never admit it to anybody.

The bathroom? Is his angel in frodo's house? What if they kiss again and one thing let to another and Blaine touch Kurt in way only he is allow to. Sebastian would have to kill him, and if he is in jail. How would he protect Kurt for the others horny teens who wants to put their disgusting hands in him. Is like life sucks and he is the one who has to swallow. Wow that was deep… Ha. No Smythe concentrate, you need to know where he is FACEBOOK. There's not a better way to stuck someone.

And there it is, a picture of 2 coffee mugs and the location "Warm and Cozy" what a stupid name. He need to had a chat with Kurt about safety and cliches but first…

Sebastian put the name of the cafe in google maps and it's actually not that far away, about half an hour from his location. Ok is kind of far but Kurt is in there which means he needs to be there too.

Sebastian must have broken several laws because he was in front of the cafe 20 minutes later. He saw Kurt's car in that parking lot and felt wave of relief because at least they still are in a public.

So he walk inside the shop like it was his usual place to hang out.

When the couple saw him they were surprised to said the least. Well Blaine was surprised, Kurt in the other hand was pissed.

WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?

Oh hello princess, Frodo. Sebastian say as he smiled at Blaine. What a coincidence. I thought I was the only one that know of this place.

Cut the crap merkat, nobody is buying it.

Sebastian put his right hand in his heart and change his expression to fake offense. I'm hurt. Why would I be here if not for the delicious coffee?

Because you are an asshole and you want to spy on us.

You two aren't interesting enough.

Kurt I think we should go , you need to go home or your dad would be worried.

The pale boy just sigh. Ok lets go.

And what are you gonna say to your father when he see you with none of your stuff?.

I hate you.

It hurt especially the defeated tone Kurt used, like it was a fact both of them had refuse to acknowledge and in the end it was too big not say it aloud. Even so he wasn't gonna show it so Kurt can mock him.

Well I guess you are coming back to Dalton, that perfect my car broke down the crane is coming so I need a ride.

Are you serious?

Sebastian node with a big smile in his face.

Ugh, Ok I would give you a ride.

You can go now Paul Pocket.

Are you gonna be fine?

Perfect.

I'm talking with Kurt.

Yeah Blaine don't worry.

Bye then.

They give each other a goodbye hug and if Blaine made it longer that necessary, it was only because Kurt smell fantastic, not because he is marking his territory or anything like that. The would be pathetic and not charming at all. When they separated Blaine smile to Sebastian while the warblers glared at him. Then the short boy got out.

How long?

For what?

The crane, idiot.

I'm not sure but we can just leave it here, they would know which one it is.

Then let's go.

Home? Sebastian said hopefully.

Home. Kurt confirm.


	9. So they kiss

**Autor's note:This is kind of an end of the first part of this story next chapter would be them after the summer.**

Blaine knew he was gonna lose Kurt for an least the summer but he wasn't gonna give up so easily next year he would do everything in his power to win, the blue eye man, heart. Sebastian was doomed to screw things up, and when that happen we would be there to confort him.

* * *

The silence was awkward like jumping out of the car award but Kurt love his baby too much to let it crass. But the worst thing was that Sebastian was smiling and it bother he really does likes Blaine, why that hurt so much? oh yeah because he is hopeless in love with Bas.

 _What?_

 _Nothing._

 _Seriously Smythe you are smiling like you just won the lottery what it is?_

 _I like winning…_

He likes winning, This It's not about love not even about jealousy, this is a game a bet even, he just wants to get Blaine in bed to win.

 _YOU FUCKING BASTARD!_ he drop the wheel to hit Sebastian, the car made a sudden turn but Kurt was fast enough to grab the wheel again.

 _Was wrong with you? We could had die!_ and then he so the tears and how Kurt's bottom lip was trembling _Babe why are you crying?_

 _Don't call me that._

 _Really Kurt what's wrong?_

 _What it's wrong it's that after all we being true together you don't think twice about taking away something that may make me happy just to win a stupid game._

 _Are you the blind? it's not about a game or Blaine._

 _What it's about then?_

Sebastian say nothing, he just look out of the window like he wanted to escape and he really did. But Kurt's soft pull him out of his dream.

 _Bas please._

Why did he had to call him Bas, it was his soft spot although with Kurt everything was a soft spot for him.

 _You._ Sebastian speak so quietly that a whisper will had been louder.

 _What?_

 _IT'S ABOUT YOU!_

 _So you just want to win over me?_

 _NO! aghh. I love you ok?_

 _Don't play with that. Just because you know how I feel._

 _I'm not playing Kurt and How you feel?_ Sebastian's voice was unsure and his heart was beating like crazy, this what it. If Kurt love him or at least cared about him, he would be the happiest boy in Ohio and if not well they would cross that bridge when they reach it.

 _Don't be asshole about it, you know I'm in love with you._

Is official there is not one single boy as happy as Sebastian.

 _I didn't._

 _Yes you did._

 _No I didn't would I lie about it?_

 _I don't know because you are a psycho I guess, you couldn't not know, it was so obvious._

 _Well my feelings were obvious as well and you didn't know about them, did you?_

 _Well no, but that's different you say you didn't do feelings._

 _Pull over._

 _We aren't in Dalton yet._

 _Not shit Sherlock._

 _I feel so loved right now._

 _Don't be a sarcastic ass, I just want to show you something._

 _Ok._

The tall boy took off his seat belt and claim in Kurt's lap, he look into those blue eye that he adore, still with a few tears and wipe them, then his smile and kiss his angel like it was the first time, he kiss him sweet and slow enjoying the moment.

 _Do you feel like it now?_

 _What?_ Kurt felt intoxicated

 _Loved, do you feel loved now?_

 _Kind of._

So they keep kissing until they were out of air and then they kiss some more, because they could, because they want it, because they need it.


End file.
